


I Hope He Is a Gentleman

by patrickp



Series: Don't Say We're Not Meant To Be [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, the non-con is just a creepy dude hitting on patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickp/pseuds/patrickp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You were the last good thing about this part of town..."</i>
</p><p>Joe and Pete tried not to be jealous. They really, <i>really</i> did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope He Is a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> MORE OF THIS  
> I'm addicted

Joe and Pete tried not to be jealous. They really, _really_ did. But when Patrick got hit on they couldn’t help but both become protective and jealous, stepping in front of him to tell the other person to screw off because Patrick was _theirs._ Patrick always got embarrassed and his face went pink, but he secretly loved it.

But then they were in the record store, and this guy was hitting on Patrick quite fervently and wouldn’t stop. Joe looked up as he heard Patrick’s voice repeating ‘stop it’, the guy leaning in close. Joe looked at Pete and his boyfriend just held up a finger, to say ‘wait’ to see if Patrick could handle it.

“Seriously, I’m not interested! Go away!” Patrick’s voice rang out across the store, angry.

The guy smirked and Joe watched as his hand started moving around towards Patrick’s butt. “I’ll _make_ you interested.”

And then Joe and Pete were fucking _sprinting_ towards Patrick, and Joe was grabbing the dude’s hand and bending his first finger back. 

“If you _ever_ think of putting a finger on my boyfriend like you were about to, your fingers won’t fucking work anymore.” Joe pushed his finger a little further, and he watched as the guy looked up at Joe, scowling.

He went to swing at Joe but Pete’s hands were already wrapped around his other hand, and Pete was glaring. “Don’t you even fucking think about hitting him.”

The guy scoffed. “What the fuck is this, a gay threesome?”

Pete looked at Patrick and Joe before shrugging. “Yeah.”

He scoffed and wrenched his hands away from Pete and Joe, looking back at Patrick. He gave Patrick a less than wholesome look before leaving, and Pete and Joe just closed in in front of Patrick, protective and worried.

After he’d left, both of them spun around, and Joe just started kissing him carefully. “Are you okay?”

Patrick laughed. “I’m fine, yeah… I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you guys would get that protective.”

Pete took Patrick’s hand and brushed his lips against Patrick’s knuckles. “Of course, Pattycakes. We weren’t going to let some creepy dude be all rude.”

Patrick just blushed and kissed both of them.

\----------------

The next flirting incident they dealt with was a waitress at a restaurant that was flirting with Joe.

Patrick just watched in amusement as the girl kept coming by the table, asking if they needed anything, her eyes lingering just too long on Joe, her hands always twisting her hair, and at one point Patrick was _pretty_ sure she had undone a few buttons on her shirt.

Pete, however, was just jealous. He could not let this girl start hitting on his man and let it go. So when she was walking up again, Pete grabbed Joe by his tie and drug Joe towards himself to kiss him quickly, leaving the girl speechless. When Joe was finally released, he just fixed his tie and smiled at the girl. 

“Can we get a dessert menu?”

“U-uh, yeah, sure.” The girl just faltered for a moment before walking away quickly.

Patrick then started laughing, hard. “Dude. Really?”

Pete crossed his arms across his chest and stuck out his lips in a pout, sighing and sliding down in his chair. “Yes, really. I don’t want some whore hitting on Joe.”

Joe rolled his eyes and snorted. “Pete. She’s just some waitress. Seriously. I love you, dude.”

Pete just grinned and blushed. “I love you, too, Joe.”

Patrick just let out an obnoxious “awww”, drawing a heart in the air around his two boyfriends.

They threw fries at him, suffice to say.

\-----------------

The third, and final incident of flirtation was with Pete. They were at an amusement park and there was a girl wearing a tank top showing too much cleavage, seductively eating cotton candy. As Pete approached the booth to buy Joe some cotton candy, the girl moved towards him, grinning.

“Hey there.”

Pete just glanced up at her, flashing a brief smile. “Hi.”

She took a big bite of her cotton candy, not all of it making it in her mouth, so she grabbed the rest and put it in, sucking her fingers in as she did.

Pete just looked over his shoulder at Joe and Patrick, who shrugged, leaving him to deal with it himself. (Both of them were jealous, truth be told, but it was funnier to see Pete try to interact with this girl.)

“So, um, you like cotton candy?” Pete offered, giving a smile that looked more like a wince.

“Yeah.” She twirled some off onto her finger and sucked it into her mouth, letting her finger off with a loud pop.

“Do you suggest the blue or the pink?”

“Oh, the pink is much better.” She winked as she took another bite, letting out a low “mmmm” as she swallowed it, making it over exaggerated.

And that’s when Patrick decided to step in. He sauntered up behind Pete, wrapping his arms around Pete’s middle. “Hey, baby. Don’t forget to get me some, okay?” Patrick sucked on Pete’s neck for a moment before smiling at the girl and leaving again, laughing as he returned to Joe.

The girl just looked horrified for a minute before going back to her cotton candy, but she obviously hadn’t gotten the message so she kept eating it seductively and Pete looked over his shoulder, mouthing ‘help.’

Joe walked up to Pete, spinning him so the boys were face to face. Joe looked _pissed_ , absolutely _furious._

“I- I fucking _hate_ you. You gave me fucking chlamydia!” Joe slapped Pete, pretended to kick him in the nuts before quipping out “You whore”, then turning and sauntering back to Patrick.

The two boys watched in delight as the girl waited for a second, then took off, cotton candy in hand.

Fucking success.

After Pete had bought the cotton candy he returned with a sigh. “Did you really have to go _that_ route? What if people start thinking I have chlamydia?”

Joe grinned. “Then we’ll set them straight and show them your dick.”

Pete winced grotesquely.

“Maybe not.”

“It’s not a bad dick.”

“Not the point!”


End file.
